The invention relates generally to devices that limit traverse motion on machine gun tripods. In particular, the invention relates to devices designed as a physical stop to limit pivot sweep angle of fire from a machine gun mounted to a tripod.
The US Army (USA) and US Marine Corps (USMC) have used the M122 machine gun tripod since about 1935, which provides a more stable and versatile platform for accurate and controlled angular sweep during successive firings than available by the bipod mounted to a standard M240 machine gun. To enable soldiers and marines to flank a position forward of the M240 gun, the gunner restricts the sweep with a rear leg of the M122 tripod for the first side, and a hose clamp (or duct tape) for the second side. Such conventional and impromptu techniques do not provide definitive stopping positions and can be cumbersome and time-consuming to install.
FIGS. 1A and 1B provide illustrations for the conventional M122 tripod and related equipment for comparative purposes. FIG. 1A shows an isometric view 100 of the M122 tripod main components, including the tripod stand 110. A mounting head 120 includes a mount orifice on its crown into which a pintle front yoke 125 can be inserted. A front leg 130 with front foot pad 135 attaches to the head 120. The tripod 110 also includes a pair of rear legs extending from the head 120: rear starboard leg 140 with rear foot pad 145, and rear port leg 150 with a similar rear foot pad. The starboard and port legs 140 and 150 are joined together by a traverse bar 155 onto which a traverse-and-elevation (T&E) mechanism 160 can be attached to adjust the firing direction of the gun M240. The T&E mount 160 includes a rear yoke 165. The traverse bar 155 can be straight (for reduced manufacturing complexity) or form a curve arc to maintain gun azimuth position. The M122 tripod weighs about 16 lb (7.3 kg).
FIG. 1B shows an isometric view 170 of the M122 tripod 110 together with a M240 machine gun 180 with integral folded bipod 185. The gun 180 includes a fore ring 190 that attaches to a first removable pin on the front yoke 125, and an aft ring 195 that attaches to a second removable pin on the rear yoke 165 of the T&E mechanism 160 (shown correctly positioned on the traverse bar 155 in view 170).